


O homem que tinha tempo demais

by AyzuLK



Series: Akai ito [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Akai Ito, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 14:38:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18251873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyzuLK/pseuds/AyzuLK
Summary: Em um mundo em que quando nascem as pessoas desenvolvem duas marcas especiais tatuadas: A primeira delas a data de quando conheceriam sua alma gêmea, a segunda, a data da sua morte.Não havia como muda-las, ou lutar contra elas.As de Sasuke denotavam perda, e que ele viveria tempo demais para sofrer cada uma delas.[Terceira parte de akai ito]





	O homem que tinha tempo demais

**Notas iniciais**

_Dedicado a Sabrina, que teve muita paciência esperando por isso._

**Capítulo único**

A fé inabalável de Itachi foi algo que Sasuke nunca conseguiu bem entender, mas sempre admirou profundamente. Para seu irmão tudo havia um propósito, uma razão de acontecer. Isso fizera com que ele se mantivesse firme não importando o desastre que tomasse sua vida.

—Amanhã é outro dia, Sasuke.

Era sempre a mesma coisa.

E Sasuke viu o outro dia dele chegar, seu irmão rodopiando Izumi pelo salão, o nascimento de Akami e Kagami.

—Quando encontrar Shisui não quero que ele diga que desperdicei minha vida, Sasuke.

Seu irmão plantou sua árvore, escreveu seu livro e teve seu filho, e mesmo com aquela tristeza sempre presente como uma sombra em seus olhos ele nunca deixou isso o parar de seguir em frente.

Ele sempre teve certeza do seu propósito.

Sasuke invejava seu irmão por isso.

Ele invejava sua fé e seu otimismo e a forma como ele se conectava com as pessoas sem medo e não deixava sua dor o afogar. Ele não se deixava se entregar ao que poderia ter sido, porque ele tinha certeza que algo bom o esperava mais à frente.

Isso era admirável e Sasuke daria tudo para ser assim. Não era como se ele não tivesse tentado. Nos próximos anos ele havia construído sua vida com Gaara. Gaara que desde criança dizia que nunca encontraria sua pessoa, e Sasuke que já havia perdido sua chance. E com a sombra que sempre parecia presente em sua vida – de olhos azuis, dos anos que viriam, da incerteza do que tudo aquilo significava – Gaara era o único além da sua família que havia ficado. O único que havia visto claramente por trás dos seus pretextos rudes de querer se afastar de todos. Afinal, se ele iria ficar para trás, porque não se poupar da dor de ver mais pessoas que amava o deixando?

Gaara havia ficado. Os dois trabalhavam bem juntos, em uma relação que ninguém ao certo conseguia entender e quando os dois chegaram aos 30 anos eles se mudaram para uma rua de casas todas iguais, Sasuke permaneceu como paramédico e Gaara assumiu o negócio da família no hospital. Eles tinham um jardim na frente da casa e jantavam com a família de Itachi nos fins de semana.

Sasuke havia tentado ser feliz. Tentado ignorar o vazio que sentia e todas as possibilidades do que poderia ter sido. Havia tentado ignorar a amargura e o medo sempre que olhava ao redor e via seus sobrinhos sorrirem, Itachi e seu silêncio acolhedor e a expressão de Gaara quando chegava em casa e se jogava no sofá reclamando de todo mundo. Porque eles não estariam sempre lá. A data no seu braço, quase duzentos anos agora ainda pela frente, sempre o assombrava e o impedia de ser feliz.

E então ele perdeu seus pais e aquela dor parecia ainda mais pulsante.

Era como se ele não pertencesse ali. Como se tudo ao redor fosse estrangeiro e estivesse sempre com as malas prontas à espera de partir, e ainda assim ele havia tentado.

E então Gaara sentiu sua marca pulsar em uma tarde de domingo quando caminhavam na costa. Os olhos dele se cruzaram com uma jovem mulher que passeava na enseada, os cabelos vermelhos dela ao vento e os óculos embaçados com a maresia. E Sasuke sempre lembraria daquele momento, de como a marca que sempre fora uma cicatriz desde em que Gaara nascera – a certeza de que a sua pessoa estava morta já há algum tempo, que sua oportunidade já havia passado – havia se avermelhado, inflamada.

Gaara havia tentado também. Ele odiava a ideia de não ter escolha em algo, mas como lutar contra gostar de alguém que era tudo o que se precisava? Como Sasuke podia o obrigar a se privar de algo que ele sabia o quanto ter perdido era doloroso? Como ele podia o deixar jogar fora a chance que daria tudo para ter de volta?

Quando notou a dor que estava causando Sasuke pegou as malas que nunca havia desfeito totalmente no armário e se foi. E talvez parte sua realmente amasse Gaara mais do que imaginava, porque ele escolheu o deixar ir. Mesmo que ele o odiasse por algum tempo, se sentisse abandonado, sabia que um dia ele entenderia isso. Que um dia talvez até recebesse um convite de casamento.

Sasuke não entendia seu próprio propósito nesse mundo.

Ele continuava sem entender quando voltava do trabalho naquela noite chuvosa no seu aniversário de 32 anos.

Ele continuava sem entender quando seu carro deslizou na mesma curva em que sempre passava todos os dias, rodou duas vezes pela estrada até capotar. O vidro explodindo ao redor, quase em câmera lenta com toda adrenalina e confusão. Por segundos o mundo girou ao seu redor e parou de forma abrupta, o mundo ao redor silencioso em expectativa.

Sasuke abriu os olhos, o corpo de cabeça para baixo seguro apenas pelo cinto de segurança. Ele lembraria daquele momento, da dor e da confusão e de ver a luz vindo antes de impacto gerado pelo carro em sentido oposto que não havia conseguido frear a tempo. Do impacto que o jogou pela ribanceira diretamente dentro do lago abaixo. Ele lembraria da água fria ao redor, ele lembraria de tudo em uma claridade que não deveria ser possível.

Ele tinha certeza que iria morrer ali, e havia confusão pela marca em seu braço, medo gerado por puro instinto de sobrevivência. Tristeza por quem ficava para trás.

Alívio por estar indo antes dos outros, afinal.

Sasuke não entendia, ele nunca entenderia.

Ele não poderia entender que as pessoas que o amavam não conseguiriam o deixar ir.

.........................................

Seu despertar foi súbito.

Os olhos escuros se arregalaram e arfou buscando ar. Sentia um peso comprimir seu peito o impedindo de respirar. Não conseguia se mover, mas conseguia sentir dor. Como se agulhas estivessem espetando seu corpo, de todos os lados, sem escapatória. Seus olhos pareciam queimar, sua língua pesada e imóvel.

Sem escapatória.

Tudo doía. Tudo era desespero.

Sua mente confusa tentou se ater a sua última memória, mas era como tentar pegar um pássaro em pleno voo, sempre fugindo quando se aproximava.

—...Estabilizá-lo...

— ...evia acordar agora?

—...respiração...

Vozes, distantes. Seus olhos buscaram ao redor como um animal feroz, um som desesperador de um peixe fora d'agua tentando sobreviver.

E de repente sua visão foi tomada por vermelho e azul. Sentiu uma mão em seu rosto, o segurando de forma cuidadosa, mas firme.

Os dedos pareceram tencionar e relaxar, e uma dor pareceu mais forte em seu braço, brevemente.

—Vai ficar tudo bem. – Uma voz rouca, conhecida. Focou seus olhos com dificuldade, e uma visão borrada a sua frente. Um rosto. Olhos azuis nos seus. – Vai ficar tudo bem agora, Sasuke.

Alívio. De repente conseguia respirar novamente. Seu peito subiu e desceu, se expandido com o ar que entrava em seus pulmões.

— Durma um pouco mais.

Tudo escureceu novamente.

............................................

Seu segundo despertar foi mais calmo.

A primeira coisa que ele notou foram os sons. Ritmados, constantes. E uma voz baixa por perto.

A segunda coisa que lhe voltou foi sua percepção de toque. Podia sentir o algodão em seus dedos, uma agulha espetando seu braço. Havia algo em seu rosto, e isso o incomodava. Mexeu seus dedos, e a dor havia sumido, mas eles ainda continuavam pesados.

—...atrofia?

—Não tanto quanto deveria, é incrível.

Soltou o ar e abriu seus olhos, as vozes ao redor parando de forma abrupta.

Algo tomou sua visão, agora menos borrada do que antes.

Vermelho e azul. E branco.

—Olá, Sasuke.

A voz rouca, conhecida.

Tentou mover a língua, mas não conseguiu. Franziu o cenho, tentando erguer a mão para o rosto e tirar a coisa da sua cara. Ouviu alguém arfar, como se fosse algo surpreendente.

—Não, não. É sua máscara de oxigênio. Eu sei que é chato, mas vai ficar aí por um tempo.

A voz era tão parecida com Gaara, mas falava demais para ser ele.

Ouviu uma risada com sua expressão e sentiu a mão fria em sua testa.

—Abaixe as luzes, deixe na penumbra. Vitais?

—Estabilizados.

Os olhos azuis estavam nos seus, um sorriso suave no rosto.

— Oji-san tinha razão, você tem uma cara de mal-humorado.

—Dr. Sabaku!

Sasuke queria resmungar algo em resposta, mas tudo voltou a escurecer.

............................................

Ele não compreendia a passagem de tempo, mas seu próximo despertar foi mais longo. A máscara não estava mais em seu rosto, mas a agulha continuava espetando seu braço. Conseguiu mover levemente o pescoço e viu as máquinas ao redor, paredes brancas e luzes baixas.

Cabelos vermelhos estava lá, olhando algo nas máquinas. Agora podia ver o jaleco branco. Tudo parecia confuso, ele não lembrava de como havia ido para ali. Abriu a boca para perguntar, mas a dor em sua garganta o fez gemer baixo.

Olhos azuis o fitaram.

Olhos azuis.

Olhos azuis.

Tudo era confuso demais.

—Isso vai ajudar com a garganta.

Uma mão fria em seu rosto, algo gelado em sua língua. Cubos de gelo.

Alívio.

A mão em seu rosto lhe trazia uma sensação estranha.

—Desculpe.

A mão saiu e se sentiu estressado com a ausência do toque, como se pudesse ficar à deriva novamente sem algo para o firmar. Tentou falar, mas sua língua continuava pesada demais. Olhos azuis pareceu perceber, e logo uma mão tocou a sua.

—Deve estar confuso. Jesus, não me olhe assim. – a risada rouca o fez relaxar. Viu curiosa a mão passar nos próprios fios vermelhos. Vermelhos como os cabelos de Gaara. E tinha certeza que havia ouvido o sobrenome Sabaku. Ele tinha certeza que conhecia todos os Sabakus, aquilo não fazia sentido. — Okay, era previsível que isso fosse acontecer. Eu vou tentar passar os fatos aos poucos, e vamos trabalhar no quanto se lembrar. Primeiro de tudo, a dificuldade em se mover e falar é natural, mas aos poucos vai ficar mais fácil, agora que está mais coerente vamos trabalhar nisso.

Apertou a mão do outro em resposta e ele sorriu.

—Você já está indo muito melhor do que esperávamos. Mas, aos fatos. Hum, seu nome é Sasuke Uchiha. Lembra disso? Aperte minha mão uma vez se sim, duas se não.

Claro que ele lembrava.

—Você nasceu em Chofu no ano de 2137.

O aperto dessa vez foi mais hesitante. Ele lembrava, mas...era confuso.

—Você é paramédico

Ele lembrava disso também.

Assim como lembrava de Gaara, que se parecia tanto com esse estranho que o fitava.

— Aconteceu um acidente, Sasuke. – Ergueu os olhos com isso, fitando o outro com curiosidade. A expressão dele era serena. – Um terrível acidente. Está tudo bem se não lembrar...

Não, ele lembrava.

Ele lembrava do vidro, e de um farol vindo. Ele lembrava de água gelada espetando sua pele. Ele lembrava.

O antes é que era confuso.

—Você quase não escapou. – A voz continuava suave. – Só o fato de acordar é um verdadeiro milagre, mas não se force agora, eu sei que deve estar confuso. Durma um pouco, as coisas vão melhorar.

Ele não acreditava nisso.

................................................

Olhos azuis ajudava.

Era como ter sua vida narrada por outra pessoa, ao ponto de aos poucos ele lembrar. Ele deixava os pássaros parados para que pudesse os pegar, e aos poucos foi reconstruindo suas memórias. Sua casa na infância, as memórias mais fáceis. Seu irmão e seus pais, seus amigos na escola. Ele lembrava da faculdade, e da marca em seu braço.

O tempo como paramédico, como professor na universidade de Tóquio.

Ele lembrava de olhos azuis, parecidos com os que o fitavam em todos esses dias, mas enevoados por uma dor dos últimos momentos.

Sasuke lembrava bem daquela dor e quando a memória surgiu era como se sentisse novamente. De forma automática procurou a marca em seu braço e viu as cicatrizes avermelhadas ali, parecendo estranhamente inflamadas. Pulsando, como não pulsavam há anos.

E mais memórias vinham. Gaara e seu apartamento em cima da loja de sushi, e depois a casa dos dois no subúrbio. O casamento de Neji e Hinata. O casamento de Izumi e Itachi na casa no lago. Os gêmeos e como foi o padrinho de Akami. A morte dos seus pais.

Quando deixou Gaara no meio da noite, e os dias que se seguiram de solidão.

O acidente.

E depois mais nada.

Com o passar dos dias ele ponderou quanto tempo estivera no hospital, semanas ou meses. Ele tentou não se magoar por ninguém o visitar, nem Itachi, Izumi ou Gaara. Apenas Olhos azuis vinha, e quando questionava ele apenas dizia que alguém iria vir logo. Nunca quem, nunca uma explicação clara.

Sasuke nunca fora exatamente paciente, e uma cama de hospital e atrofia muscular não mudariam isso.

—Como conseguiu isso?

Sasuke ignorou a expressão de Olhos Azuis fitando o aparelho que havia pego de um dos enfermeiros. Seus olhos fitavam a data de forma fixa, confusa. Não podia estar certa.

(Estava).

................................

Sasuke Uchiha havia sofrido um acidente em Saitama as 10 horas da noite de 13 de março de 2169. Seu carro deslizara na pista molhada e capotara duas vezes no asfalto até levar o impacto de um caminhão que o jogara pela ribanceira até o lago abaixo.

Quando conseguiram o tirar do lago ele não respirava.

Quando o fizeram respirar e cuidaram de todas as suas injurias, ele não voltara a consciência.

Quando nada parecia funcionar sua família havia tomado uma decisão que mudara tudo. Uma decisão de apenas quem não consegue deixar alguém ir pode tomar. E Gaara principalmente não poderia deixar Sasuke ir tendo os meios da sua família para ao menos tentar não o perder.

Sasuke Uchiha acordara em uma câmara de hibernação em um hospital em Tóquio as 7 horas da manhã do dia 14 de julho de 2269, depois de finalmente terem os meios de o salvar e reverter as sequelas do seu acidente.

Ele não havia envelhecido um dia sequer.

(Ele havia sido deixado para trás).

............................................................

—Eu entendo que está confuso, e talvez com raiva.

Não, ele não poderia entender. Olhos azuis – Mirai Sabaku, neto de Gaara, agora ele sabia – nunca poderia entender o que estava sentindo. Ele perdera tudo. Eles o fizeram perder tudo.

Itachi e Izumi estavam mortos há anos.

Gaara também.

Hinata e Neji não viveram muito depois de Gaara.

Seus amigos, sua família, sua vida.

Sasuke estava completamente sozinho, em um tempo que não era dele, em uma vida que não era mais sua. E tudo porque eles não haviam o deixado ir mesmo sabendo o que ele sentia sobre tudo isso.

—É normal sentir ressentimento, eu tive a oportunidade de conhecer seu irmão e saber o que ele causaria a você sempre foi o maior arrependimento dele.

Então por que ele tinha feito isso? Por que ele tinha o prendido a essa vida?

A pergunta deve ter ficado clara em seus olhos. Olhos azuis, Mirai, suavizou a expressão em seu rosto, sentado ao lado da sua cama, uma mão tocando a sua de leve.

—A natureza humana é egoísta. Eles têm dificuldade em deixar o que amam ir embora, mas essa não foi a única razão na decisão que tomaram. Seu irmão sempre teve certeza que havia algo para você no futuro. Ele sempre disse que aquela não era ainda sua hora de ir. Ele tinha fé nisso.

Parte de Sasuke sempre se ressentiria por isso, pela decisão que nunca tomou parte.

Ele se sentia roubado, mas, ao mesmo tempo, entendia. O que faria se tivesse a chance de segurar alguém que amava novamente, mesmo que fosse uma chance pequena, o que não se daria por isso?

(O que ele não daria para ter salvo Olhos azuis naquela época?)

Ele realmente o entendia.

............................................................

Nos meses que se seguiram ele finalmente recebeu visitas. Akami, que a última vez que havia a visto estava aprendendo a andar, tinha cabelos brancos e pele enrugada, frágil, tão frágil. Kagami havia falecido no ano anterior, deixado 3 filhos, 5 netos e um bisneto. Akami viera segurando no braço de um dos seus 6 netos.

Ele parecia com Itachi. O nome do pai dele era Sasuke.

Sasuke não sabia o que dizer.

Nos dias que passaram ele conheceu todos eles. Os Uchihas que pertenciam aquela época que adentrava agora. Eles sentavam na sua cama do hospital, os mais novos traziam desenhos, os mais velhos contavam histórias.

Sasuke não estava sozinho.

E durante tudo isso, Mirai Sabaku, cabelos vermelhos como o avô, olhos azuis que havia herdado do parente que nunca havia conhecido, apenas observava tudo com um sorriso no rosto. Apenas o fitava, o ajudava a se erguer a cada dia.

Sasuke sabia agora que Mirai havia crescido visitando e ouvindo histórias sobre o amigo do avô adormecido em uma câmara de hibernação, que observara por anos, segurando na mão do seu avô durante visitas. Que havia sido, em parte, o motivo de Mirai ter chegado ali, e se dedicado a se tornar o que era hoje.

O homem que desde o momento que fitara os olhos o fizera sentir uma dor fantasma.

O universo tinha uma forma estranha de colocar as coisas de volta em seus devidos lugares.

................................................

Sasuke havia saído do hospital em uma manhã de primavera oito meses depois de haver acordado.

A primeira coisa que fizera ao sair fora tomar um café.

Mirai havia rido disso, mas pedido folga no hospital e o ajudado a se organizar. Quando se recusara a morar com os outros Uchihas, ele fora o único a não se opor, mas o ajudar a achar um lugar perto do hospital. A se oferecer a auxiliar em sua imersão em uma nova vida.

O mundo lá fora era um lugar desconhecido, completamente diferente do que lembrava.

Ainda assim, estranhamente, enquanto tomava um café e conversava com o neto do seu melhor amigo ele sentia algo inédito na sua vida.

A sensação de finalmente pertencer.

................................................

Talvez Itachi estivesse certo, afinal.

Seu lugar talvez fosse no futuro.

Suas malas sempre estiveram prontas esperando a hora de partir.

...................................................

Quando Sasuke fez 34 anos a euforia do público havia passado. Ele não era mais o único a ter acordado de um sono futurístico e sobrevivido. Ele não era mais o único que pertencia a outra época.

Seu aniversário havia sido na casa do lago, cercado por Uchihas, e ainda os descendentes de Hinata e Gaara. Eles haviam cantado parabéns e contado histórias e Sasuke lembrava de uma época que havia tão pouca gente naquela casa.

Ele encontrara Mirai perto do píer, sentado com os pés na água e observando o céu lá fora. Sasuke viu a fumaça subir pelos céus e tomou o cigarro da mão dele, o esmagando na madeira.

— Que tipo de médico é você?

O sorriso que recebeu lhe dava a certeza que ele esperava por isso. O maldito.

— O que está fazendo sozinho?

— Achei que devia te dar tempo com sua família. – Ele deu de ombros, soltando a fumaça e lhe dando espaço para sentar. – Como se sente?

Sasuke se sentia...estranho. Não ruim, mas não bom. Faltava algo que não conseguia discernir. Talvez sempre fosse faltar algo.

—Sabe... – O outro comentou, parecendo não se incomodar com sua falta de resposta. Ele tinha a mesma capacidade do avô de o ler bem. – Eu não vou mentir e dizer que entendo o que está passando, mas pense nisso como uma segunda chance de viver a sua vida. Não a desperdice. O tempo é precioso. – Ele tocou na sua marca de leve. – Mesmo para quem tem muito, um dia ele acaba. O que quer fazer com a sua segunda chance?

Sasuke suspirou fundo e olhou de lado o outro, que também o fitava. Pareceu natural o que faria, o que estava pensando em fazer já há algum tempo. Quando inclinou a cabeça o outro respondeu.

Beijar Mirai era como voltar para casa.

Era como finalmente, e agora completamente, pertencer.

........................................................

Os dedos dele passaram em sua marca avermelhada, agora não mais inflamada.

Os seus dedos passaram na marca dele, a data em que havia aberto os olhos no hospital e encontrado os dele.

Itachi tinha razão, novamente.

Ele havia reencontrado olhos azuis.

Sasuke finalmente estava em seu tempo certo, o tempo certo dos dois.

Sasuke finalmente retornara para casa.

.................................................................


End file.
